


The Adventures of Alfred and Gilbert the Ghost

by apatheticMarmalade (Lemonerix)



Series: Past works that I've loved and love [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A shitty AU I have in my head, Gen, Gil's dead here...so yeah, Highschool AU, heads up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonerix/pseuds/apatheticMarmalade
Summary: A short story I wrote for Day 3 of Hetaween this year, prompt is: Supernatural Creatures. Based on an Au I've been thinking about for the past few months. Warning: some...maybe some swearing ahead.
Series: Past works that I've loved and love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993606
Kudos: 5





	The Adventures of Alfred and Gilbert the Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more chapter in the future, but this'll be the last story I'll post in a while because of school and all, and I'm doing other side projects as well, so I might not be able to write as much. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!

“Hey.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Psst!”  
  
“…”  
  
“You look like you’re having a hard time there, Al.”  
  
Alfred closed his eyes in frustration and tried to block out the annoying voice distracting him from his Latin exam. He glared at the spirit floating above their heads. The boy didn’t know why he was the only one who could see the ghost of his dead friend. It didn’t help that he was scared of ghosts, at least Gilbert wasn’t scary; annoying most of the time. Oh how he wished to throw his shoe at Gilbert.

He went over the questions again and again, but he didn’t have an answer for half of them. It might be partially his fault that he spent the night before playing a brand new game, but he didn’t have time to blame himself. The test was only for an hour and he has spent almost thirty minutes on the first page.  
  
_Shit, I still have three more pages._  
  
Sweat ran down from his forehead, he fidgeted his pen and glanced around the room. Everybody else was quiet and focused on their papers, their teacher was at the other end of the room. He observed the class like a vulture waiting for a dying animal to kick the bucket. Alfred knew that he won’t make it in time, so he decided to listen to his friend. He scribbled a note on a piece of paper and tapped his pen to get his friend’s attention:  
  
_Help me out, will you?_  
  
“…You give up?” a cocky remark came from Gilbert as he read the words, Alfred only rolled his eyes. The man let out a laugh that would’ve gave him a scolding from the teacher if he was visible. “Alright, you owe me one.” the ghost smirked. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows and wrote, “ _What? You’re dead, I can’t owe you anything_.”  
  
“You owe me something, or you fail Latin.”  
  
Alfred pouted and grumbled something under his breath, “ _Fine. What am I going to do for you anyway?_ ” he wrote.  
  
“Arthur Kirkland. Prank him and make me proud.”  
  
Everybody knew who Arthur was, and anyone who doesn’t is either living under a rock or a new student. The ruthless student council president who managed to eradicate every delinquent in the school in just a week after being elected. Nobody dared to mess with him, and Gilbert practically told Alfred to walk into no man’s land.  
  
_Ur an ass._  
  
“Thanks. So what would it be? Death by Latin? Or death by Kirkland?”  
  
_Both ain’t pretty, but I’d rather fail in Latin._  
  
Gilbert smirked once again, “Suit yourself. Tick tock, Jones,” he pointed at the wall clock, “ twenty minutes to the bell.” he then floated away and watched the boy’s reaction with amusement.  
  
_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_  
  
Those were the only words in Alfred’s mind as he thought of what to do next. He failed one too many times in Latin, and if he didn’t get a decent score in this test, he’d spend his summer in school. On the other hand, if he agreed to Gilbert’s offer, he’d be on the president’s bad side for the rest of his high school days.  
  
_Summer in school isn’t that bad, right?_  
  
Then he remembered a very important game release that summer.  
  
_Fuck it.  
_  
He quickly wrote down a message to Gilbert and tapped his pen on his desk.  
  
_Alright, I’ll prank Kirkland. Now help me out._  
  
A mischievous grin stretched on Gilbert’s face, “I’ll say the answers to you, and you write it down.”  
  
Alfred was a little skeptical, “ _How will I know you ain’t bluffing?_ ” he wrote.  
  
“Trust me, _mein freund_. I won’t lie.”  
  
The ghost’s smirk didn’t help Alfred. He flew above the heads of the students until he reached the other side of the room. He gave the other boy a thumbs up and began to shout the answers he saw on another student’s paper.  
  
_I guess this isn’t really heroic, but at the same time, I don’t want to spend my summer cooped up here_.   
  
And so, he wrote.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Holy shit, I can’t believe you passed your Latin exam.” Matthias said while he opened his locker, “And what’s more, you tied with Kirkland with your test scores.”  
  
“What?”  
  
He glanced behind him and saw Gilbert smiling innocently, “Oh, forgot to tell you. I got your answers from Arthur.” he chuckled.  
  
_I guess that explains why I tied with him._  
  
Matthias pulled out a few of his books and closed his locker, “What’s your secret? Don’t tell me you cheated on the test.”  
  
“I didn’t! That would be very unheroic of me.” Alfred exclaimed. He heard the spirit stifle a laugh.  
  
“Yes, Alfred. What’s your secret?” another voice caught their attention. The student council president was standing by his open locker, glaring daggers at Alfred and Matthias. Arthur’s scowling face made the trio uneasy. The American gulped, he cast an accusing glare at the ghost, who just gave him a look of confusion. “Tell me, how did you manage to copy, word for word, my answers for the test? Go on, _tell me_. I don’t bite.”  
  
“Don’t listen to him. He bites like a croc.” Gilbert commented nonchalantly. The student shot a brief glare at him, as if he was trying to say:  
  
_Do you think I don’t know that?_  
  
The hallway cleared around Alfred and Arthur. Matthias managed to escape the wrath of the president, he felt a guilty leaving his friend behind, but he knew that saving Alfred would just mean trouble for him.  
  
The American student was about to make a run for it when the bell rang. The hall buzzed with activity once more as students rushed to their next classes. Arthur clicked his tongue and slammed his locker shut, “You’re lucky, Jones. I’m letting you off the hook only this instance.” he jabbed a finger at the other student. He huffed and walked away, but before he turned the corner he warned the American, “And tell Gilbert to screw off and find another person to prank on.”  
  
Alfred blinked.  
  
“Wait, you can see him too?”  
  
The bell rang for the final time.  
  
“I’m not president of the occult club for nothing, moron.”  
  
Arthur disappeared from the corner.  
  
“Do you think he could help me with, y'know, seeing ghosts and all?” Alfred asked the ghost. “Maybe. Now, why don’t you stop standing around like some scarecrow and hurry to your next class?” Gilbert raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’re running late, _dummkopf_.”  
  
Alfred realized that he was standing in the middle of an empty hallway.  
He cursed and rushed to his locker to collect his things before running off to his next class.


End file.
